The Spy Wars
by cat8fish8squid
Summary: It has been 6 Months since Jack and Milton left Seaford to become spy's, but when Jack and Milton find out that there enemies that they made during there three years in Seaford where teaming up and plotting revenge Jack and Milton have to Kidnap there friends to safety. CONTUINUED BY TEDOG
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please review and tell me what you think**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Jack woke up on a Monday morning and got ready for his meeting that he had a 1pm with agent Funderburk, Shane, Milton, and Grey. Jack dressed up casually in Jeans and a V-neck shirt. He walked in to the center room of their spy base which was an abandoned sub-way system, and saw that everyone was waiting for him and he quickly took a seat.

"So, now that everyone is here we can begin the meeting. Our next mission is a vacation as the president is ever so pleased with our work, now we were going to have a nice time but then something urgent came up" said Agent Funderburk. Everyone in the room looked unhappy after that, they really worked hard on their missions and wanted a break. Agent Funderburk continued to speak

"Now, Jack and Milton, while you two where in Seaford you both made many enemies, and so did all of your closest friends. We have reports that many of your enemies are allying and are going to start taking revenge on all of you, these enemies include Sensei Ty, Frank, Claire, Arthur, and Truman, Ricky weaver, Kia Brewer, Carson Hunter, Smooth, Sylvester stallion, and the meat ball king"

Jack and Milton looked a bit scared at all of those names, so many people that they made mad in only three years.

"So what are we going to do about this?" asked Jack

"You and Milton are going to kidnap all of your friends" said Agent Funderburk

"WHAT, WHY!?" Jack and Milton exclaimed

"We are going to bring your friends here for safety and we have to kidnap them because our enemies expect us to talk to them and move them safely but if we kidnap them it will be kept sudden and unexpected" Agent Funderberk said

Jack and Milton calmed down at this explanation and then Jack asked

"Who is on our kidnaping list?"

"Jerry, Kim, Rudy, and Phil are our targets. Joan, Grand Master Po, and Izzy Gunnar are all on our list of helpers, they will help and/or be protected if necessary" said Agent Funderberk

"Ok, who and when do we kidnap our first person?" asked Jack

"Now, you and Milton will be kidnaping Jerry first whilst me and the others stay here and collect Intel on our enemies, Dismissed" said Agent Funderberk

Jack and Milton went to go get changed for their Mission.

"So you excited so see our old friends Jack?" asked Milton

"Yeah I'm excited to see them but I wish it wasn't under these circumstances" said Jack

"Yeah, I dread having to kidnap Kim because she is going to put up one heck of a fight" Said Milton

"Oh yeah, and she's not going to very happy" said Jack

Jack and Milton where ready and they went to the airport and boarded there mission jet and off they went to Seaford.

_~~~Time skip to Seaford~~~_

Jack and Milton went to the Seaford zoo in there van and started a steak out, Jerry had the night shift so he would be closing the zoo and when he did they would kidnap him and then take him back to their spy headquarters in Washington D.C.

_~~~Time skip to closing time at the zoo~~~_

Jack and Milton saw Jerry starting to close up the zoo so they pulled up there masks to their Ninja GI's (they weren't to show their faces in case Jerry tried to escape and succeeded) and waited for him to reach the parking lot and then Jack and Milton got out of their van and came up behind Jerry and knocked him out. That was easy thought Jack, they put Jerry in the back of the van and they drove off to the airport and back to Washington D.C.

* * *

**Jerry's POV**

Jerry woke up and was confused as to where he was, and then he membered that he got knocked out, he saw the door and tried to open it but it was locked, then a hatch opened up and a tray of food was given to him.

"Who are you and where am I?" asked Jerry

"You will know soon enough" said Grey

Jerry took his food and started to eat wondering what would happen to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the helpful and encouraging reviews everyone, I will be updating regularly after this week, I have a vacation this week and a few days of it I won't have internet. So enjoy this chapter.**

**-P.S. I came up with this idea while doing the dishes and don't know why, usually it's in the shower.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin'it or any of its characters**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Jack and Milton where assigned to get Rudy and Phil next, they were going to get both of them in one day. Rudy and Phil close their places at the same time so Milton would engage Phil and when Rudy sees what's going on he will come to help and that is when Jack would come from the trees and ambush Rudy. Jack and Milton got in place and waited. The time was now 10:00 pm and Rudy and Phil where closing down shop, Phil locked up the shop turned around to leave when all the sudden he was attacked by Milton, Phil couldn't defend well and went down easy and Milton then tied him up. Rudy came running out of the dojo and charged after Milton, Jack Jumped out of the trees and landed on Rudy and tied him up. They then returned to Washington D.C.

**Rudy's POV**

Rudy woke up in a small room on a bed and another bed was right next to his with Phil sleeping in it. Rudy remembered what happened the night before and then he got up and tried to open the door but it was locked. Rudy was scared and didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

There was one last person to kidnap and that was Kim, he didn't want to do this because he didn't want to hurt Kim. For this Kidnaping they had to go all the way to China to the Oti Academy which made this all the more difficult. Over the 6 month's as a spy Jack made it to a 5th degree black belt, but the Oti Academy was filled with the best of the best and that just made his job ever so harder. Jack and Milton arrived in China and waited for night fall to sneak into the Academy. As Night fell Jack and Milton scaled the wall and landed into the outdoor dojo area, Milton had memorized the floor plan and where Kim's dorm was. There where to many people wandering about the hall so Milton led them into an air vent and they crawled until they reached Kim's Room, she was in there writing at her desk. Milton carefully removed the vent and dropped down trying to be silent but when he came down he knocked over a vase and Kim Immediately got into fighting position.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" asked Kim in a very threating tone

Milton didn't answer and just stood there, then after a few moments she made the first move and Milton successfully blocked it and then they started fighting and Milton was obviously losing so Jack Jumped down from the vent and engaged Kim. Even though she was studying at the Oti Academy she was still relativity easy to beat, Jack kicked Kim off of her feet and then Jack tied her up and had to gag her so she wouldn't scream. Jack and Milton went back through the air vent and then out into the outdoor dojo and over the wall into a van.

_~~~To Washington D.C.~~~_

* * *

**Kim's POV**

She woke up while she was being carried and immediately tried and escape remembering what happened the night before. Jack was the one carrying Kim so she had no chance of escaping (Kim didn't know that). They got to a room and she was dropped off in it and then the door was quickly closed and locked. She tried kicking down the door but it was metal so she had no chance.

**No one's POV**

Jerry, Rudy, Phil, and Kim where all escorted into the hub of the spy HQ and told to wait. The four where all shocked to see each other there.

"Wait why are we all here?" asked Rudy

"I don't know but if we are here then why aren't Jack and Milton here?" asked Kim

"More importantly where is my tootsie!" yelled Phil

All of the sudden the doors opened and everyone was shocked to see who came through them, Jack, Milton, and Principal Funderberk

**Jack's POV**

Jack was so happy to see the whole gang back together but still hated the circumstances. Rudy, Phil, Jerry, and Kim where froze and then Jack Spoke

"So I'm guessing you are all wondering why you are here and why you were kidnaped" he said

They all nodded

"When me and Milton told you guys that we had a scholarship to a collage in Washington D.C. we lied, we were actually asked to join a top secret spy agency that uses teenagers, so to why you are here now is complicated' he said

"In our three years in Seaford we made many enemies and now they are all teaming up and plotting there revenge" Jack said

**Wow I never realized how fun it is to leave you guys on a cliff hanger, MUHAHAHA! So in a few days I will upload the next chapter if I can and until then all of the thoughts for this story are safe in my head, unless I get abducted by aliens, Good day to you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your support within the reviews, every one of them make me happy inside. Now addressing some of the comments, when I say POV just look at it as a changing the perspective from good guys to bad guys, I can't for the life of me write in first person, also I realize my mistake in placing the Oti Academy in china and not in japan, and last but not least it's my story so don't question my thoughts, but I am grateful for any suggestions. I do not own Kickin'it or any of its characters**

* * *

Jack finished his speech and waited for their reactions, Kim got up and walked towards Jack and Jack was scared, he knew Kim would be unhappy so when she walked up to him he was ready for anything, almost anything. Kim pulled Jack into a passionate kiss because of how long she hadn't seen Jack. They finished the kiss after a few moments and then Kim Slapped Jack full force on the face. Jack yelled

"OWWW KIMMY!"

"That was for kidnaping me" Kim said

Kim then walked over to Milton and slapped him Full force as well.

"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS, THAT HURT" yelled Milton

"Then she walked up to Agent Funderberk and said

"I'm guessing that you put them up to this"

Agent Funderberk was turning to run but Kim stopped him and slapped him full force as well.

"OWW, why didn't we recruit her, she would have done so well" yelled Agent Funderberk

"Ok if that is all then let's get down to business" said Jack

"Our enemies include Sensei Ty, Frank, Clair, Arthur, Truman, Ricky weaver, Kia, Carson, Smooth, Sylvester stallion, and The Meatball King. Now we need a plan to take them down once and for all" said Jack

"I'M NOT WORKING UNTIL I HAVE MY TOOTSIE" yelled Phil

"Calm down Phil, we have you tootsie, she's safe"

"I want to see her" said Phil

"Tootsie" Jack called

Tootsie walked in and Phil looked happy and relieved, they continued to talk about what they were to do about the situation.

_~~~Meanwhile in the Black dragon dojo~~~_

* * *

**Sensei Ty's POV**

"Hello and Welcome all to our first meeting of our little alliance here, we all have a common enemy and that is the wasabi warriors." Said Ty

The group nodded in agreement.

"Let's start out by each of us sharing why we hate the wasabi warriors" Ty said

"I'll start, that Milton kid liked my nice and the rest of them make me look bad all of the time" said Ty

"Kim was stolen from me by Jack" said Frank

"I hate them because Kim always comes out on top over me" said Claire

"I hate them because they made me learn the definition of a grounding" Arthur said

"I hate them because they black mailed me and made me look bad" said Truman

"Kim was the first girl that wouldn't kiss me and she beat me up and then Jack ends up getting her instead of me" said Ricky Weaver

"My cousin just doesn't learn that his way of karate is wrong and I'm better than he is" said Kai

"Jack took Kim from me and also proved me a cheater" said Carson

"That Jerry made me look bad in that dance competition in front of the judges" said smooth

"They sent me to jail after I made the best movie ever, good thing I directed plenty of movies about prison breaks so my escape was easy" said Sylvester Stallion

"Rudy impersonated the Snozz and I lost income from Phil" said the Meatball King

"Well now that is all out on the table we should all get working on a plan" said Ty

"Well what are we going to do to them, if we kill them then we will all go to jail" said the meatball king

"We need to capture something important of theirs and make them give us all what we want" said Ty

"Kim, we capture her then Jack will do anything to get her back" said Kai

"Tootsie, which will get Phil" said the meatball king

"Bobby wasabi will get Rudy to surrender" said Ty

"We can torture Jerry with a saltine cracker to make him submit" said smooth

"And then we have Milton, I will go get my nice and threaten her, that will get Milton to back down" said Ty

"Then it's settled, we need to capture Kim, tootsie, and Bobby and then we will black mail Milton and Jerry" said Sylvester

"Just one problem, we don't know where they are, and they seem to have disappeared" said Ty

"Then we will track there Phone's, it always works in the movies" said Sylvester

"Great idea Sylvester we need to track their phone's, someone call someone to do that because we sure can't do that by ourselves" said Ty

"You know we also need to break them apart from the inside, it works every time in the movies" said Sylvester

"I've got it we can mind control them like in my movie" Sylvester was cut off

"STOP MAKING REFENCES TO YOUR MOVIES" yelled smooth

"Wait that is a good idea, mind control, 4 of use are rich here, we could easily get a mind control device" said Ty

They all nodded in agreement

"Now all we need is one of the wasabi warriors" said Ty

"You are all dismissed" said Ty

They all got up and left

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Then it's settled, we will have to prove to the police that they are bad by recording one of their meetings, there HQ is the black dragon dojo. So we need someone to go to Seaford and spy on them" jack said

"Who wants to go then? Asked Jack

They all looked at each other until Kim Spook up and said

"I will do it, I use to be a black dragon so I know the dojo inside and out"

"Ok, Kim you leave tomorrow, we will keep in touch with you throughout your mission" Jack said

"Now for rules and comfort, rule 1) don't use your cell phone 2) can't tell anyone about this place or that you are here and 3) don't touch anything" Jack said

"This is the main room, we carry out missions, training, meetings, and lounging in this room. All but two people will have separate rooms, so two people have to sleep together" Jack said

The entire room looked at Jack and Kim, Then Jerry spoke

"Yo you to are boyfriend and girlfriend so you too can sleep together, the rest of us get our own rooms"

Everyone nodded in agreement, Jack looked at Kim and said

"Majority wins"

"That's fine" she said

Everyone went to their rooms and started to settle in, they were all very tired

"So Kimmy, how you doing?" asked Jack

"Oh I don't know, I was just kidnaped by my boyfriend who happens to be a spy and I also learned that three years' worth of enemies are coming after us" Kim said

"You still mad at me?" Jack asked with a pouting face

"No, I can't stay mad at you Jack" Kim said and kissed Jack passionately until they needed air.

"Well let's get to bed, your mission starts tomorrow" Jack said

"Ok" said Kim

Kim woke up the next morning next to Jack, she got up and started to get ready for her mission, she was going to leave in about 2hrs. Jack woke up and notice that Kim was gone, he got up and went to use the bathroom, he didn't think to knock, he walked in on Kim getting dressed and was shocked, Kim realize he was there and she was also shocked. Jack quickly came to his senses and moved out of the room while yelling

"Sorry Kim"

Kim was shocked and then she quickly got dressed and went to the main room. Jack was sitting there thinking over what happened and then Kim sat down next to him

"I'm really sorry Kim, I should have knocked" said Jack

"No it's fine Jack, we are dating anyways" said Kim

Jack looked relived and then went back to his normal mood. Agent Funderberk walked in the room and asked Kim

"Are you ready Kim?"

"Yep" she said

"Good, I will drop you off at the airport and we will be in touch when you reach Seaford"

Kim kissed Jack good bye and then she followed agent Funderberk.

"Be safe Kimmy" said Jack

"I will" she said

~~~_hours later in Seaford~~~_

**Kim's POV**

Kim left the airport and called agent Funderberk, he picked up and they talked about the mission and then Kim headed out to the black dragon dojo.

**Oh look at the time, I see another cliff. (I can here you all screaming at your computer screens right now) I will refrain myself from making too many cliff hangers in the future but let me have my fun for now, anyways onto the romance part of this story, this is not going to be heavily based on romance but it will play out into the plot, I'll give you all a hint "Frank". I can fell that you are all wondering what will happen but no one will know, except for one person who gave me the idea. Also sorry for the long author notes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back in civilization, from the Mountains of West VA to the farms of Indiana, I have finally made it back to the safe haven of the internet and my crappy little home in Michigan. But I can't say that I didn't have a lot of fun, riding horses and other things that I don't do normally **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it or any of its characters**

* * *

Kim walked to the black dragon dojo and started spying on who was going in, she saw Sylvester, smooth, the meatball king, and the rest of their enemies all walking in, she decided to go with the air vents because there where classes going on inside. She got into the air vent and crawled to Ty's office, there she saw a round wooden table with everyone sitting there, and she got out her phone and started recording the conversation.

"Hello, welcome back, status update people" said Ty

"Ricky, Arthur, Sylvester and me have bought a mind control device" said the meatball king

"That's good" said Ty

"We have no location on their phones" said Sylvester

Then all of a sudden a man walked in Ty's office

"Hey this is a private meeting" said Ty

"So I guess that you don't want my help in getting revenge on the wasabi warriors" said the stranger

The man turned to leave but Ty stopped him

"Wait, you want to help us? why?, who are you?" asked Ty

"I am Benny the Blade, and I want revenge on Rudy"

"Hey, cell mate, nice to see you out, wait how did you get out?" asked Sylvester

"I got out when you were running from the guards, it made a perfect distraction, Sylvester I thank you for that" said Benny

"And also, just keep your ears out, Jerry will make a call to order pizza or something sooner or later"

Kim heard a creaking and then all of a sudden she was falling and landed on top of the table. Everyone just looked at her then Ty spoke up

"Well now we have someone to mind control" said Ty

Kim started to run but was stopped by everyone in the room

"Oh no you will be staying with us for a little bit" said Ty

"Get the mind control thing, or whatever you want to call it" Ordered Ty

They got a chair out and strapped down Kim and then put bowl-shaped thing over her head.

"Who do we give the control of Kim to?" asked the meatball king

"I don't know, I think that I should" said Ty

"No let me do it" said Frank

'NO, you're not all that bright Frank" said Ty

"But that will make Jack angrier if I have control of her" said Frank

Everyone in the room agreed with Frank

"Ok fine, you can have control of her" said Ty

They started up the machine and then everything went blank and she was unable to move at her own will, she was only able see what was happening but had no control of it

"Ok Frank, all that you have to do is think what you want her to do and she will do it without question" said the meatball king

Kim could hear Frank's thoughts and whatever he said she started doing without control over her actions. The weird thing was she could also hear his thoughts that were not commands, she was soooooo creeped out by them.

"Ok frank, tell Kim to leave the building and return to her friends and act like none of this ever happened"

Frank thought that and then she started walking to the airport. She then called agent Funderberk and told him that she had failed the mission and that she had to run for her life. Agent Funderberk believed this and ended the conversation.

* * *

_~~~Washington D.C.~~~_

Kim arrived at the spy HQ and she told them what happened, but not the mind control part.

"Well as long as you are safe Kimmy" Jack said

"Don't call me that Jack" Kim said in a threatening tone

"Ok, sorry" Jack said eyeing Kim worriedly

"I'm going to my room" said Kim

Kim left the room and Jack followed and when they got to the room he asked Kim

"What's wrong Kim?" Jack asked seriously

"Nothing's wrong" Kim said angrily

"Then why are you being so mean to your boyfriend?" Jack asked

"What, you and me dating, yeah right" she said chuckling

Jack knew something was wrong and ran to Milton

"Milton we have a very bad problem" Jack said

"What?" Milton asked

"Well I know something is wrong when Kim doesn't want to date me and doesn't even think me dating worthy" said Jack

Milton knew something was wrong there, Jack and Kim loved each other with all their hearts and nothing could break that.

"Everyone, something is wrong with Kim, we need to restrain her now" Milton ordered

Everyone looked at him weirdly

"Don't ask questions she is a potential threat" yelled Milton

Everyone got up and went to Jack and Kim's Room, they walked in and saw that she was on the phone giving out our location

"STOP HER" Yelled Milton

They all went to get Kim but she bolted through everyone and exited the building everyone chasing after her, Jack caught up to Kim and tried to stop her but she turned around and Kicked Jack right where the Sun don't shine. Jack keeled over in pain and Kim got away.

"DAMM IT" Yelled Jack

The gang went back to HQ and held a meeting

"Now what are we going to do?" Asked Jack in an angry tone

"First we have to find out what happened to Kim" said Kim

"Well I really don't know what in the known universe could have made Kim not love me anymore" stated Jack

They all started going over all the possibilities of what could have happened, after a few hours Jack got a text from Frank, He opened it and saw it was a video

"Hello Jack, so by now I think that you have noticed that your Kimmy is acting a bit weird" Frank said grinning

"Well we used Mind control, so now since in the controller I think that I will get what I've always wanted" said Frank

Kim walked over and she passionately kissed Frank. The video was over, Jack was white-hot with anger and slammed his fist on the table breaking it in half.

"That table was 3in thick and solid wood" agent Funderberk said awed

Jack stormed out of the room and everyone went after him because they all knew where he was going, Jack ran faster than ever and the gang had no chance of catching up with him.

TO BE CONTUINUED

**Thank you cloudrazer3 for the suggestion of Benny the blade **


	5. Chapter 5 END

**Thank you all for reviews and enjoy. So my loyal readers I have an announcement to you all: I have come to a point to where my inspiration for this story is very little, but my inspiration has lit up on new ideas for new stories, I have about three ideas, two are about kickin'it and one is about the adventures of merlin, I will indefinitely make my next story about merlin but for now I'm going to look into ending this story soon, even though I hate endings I'm going to end it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it or any of its characters**

* * *

Jack was on the first flight out of Washington and straight to Seaford and barged right in to the black dragon dojo, ty was waiting and had all of his students ready to fight. Jack didn't care he fought and knocked out all of them not even feeling any hits they landed on him. Kim was guarding Frank, Jack didn't want to hurt Kim and that was a mistake, Kim Knock him out quickly because Jack's guard was down.

"HA, WE GOT HIM" Yelled Ty excitedly

The rest of the gang was too late and when they saw Jack down and Kim over him they all ran knowing that they couldn't beat Kim.

"That's right run you wimps" Yelled Ty

"Oh and as for you Frank, you compromised us with your emotions for Kim, they made her blow her cover. Now go and read that math textbook" Ordered Ty

Frank shivered at the word "Math" and "Textbook".

"Yes sir" Frank said

* * *

**Milton's POV **

"Ok, now what are we going to do we Just lost are best spy's" said Milton

"Well I do believe I was the best spy here" Shane said

"Cut it Shane, you know damm well that Jack was the best here" yelled Milton

Shane looked taken back at that but he shut up

"We could always call Izzy for help" said agent Funderberk

"Good idea" said Milton

Then out of nowhere, Izzy appeared in a puff of smoke with is wizard chauffeur

"Well that was quick" said Milton

"Yo what it do Izzy" Jerry said smiling coming up to bro-hug Izzy

"I got married to a goffer and have lived a happy life" said Izzy

"Haha very funny Izzy, no what really" said Jerry

"I'm serious, I got married to a goffer, do you want to see our wedding photos" said Izzy

Jerry looked confused as always but then Izzy burst out laughing

"HAHAHAHA, you really thought that I got married to a goffer, hahaha

"Am I the only on still shocked that Izzy just appeared out of thin air" said Rudy

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that Izzy's chauffer was a wizard" said Jerry

"his wizard is the only reason that he is helpful" said agent Funderberk

"Wait do you think that…. Wait what is your chauffeurs name again?" asked Milton

"Oh, his name is Merlin" said Izzy

"How original, but anyways do you think that merlin could break the mind control on our friend Kim?" asked Milton

Merlin pulled Izzy closer and whispered in his ear

"He said that he can do that" said Izzy

"THANKYOU!" yelled Milton

"OLAY!" Yelled Jerry

"Ok now what are we going to do, we can't just barge in there now can we"

"Yes we can" said Merlin in a calm yet deep and old voice

"All hold on tight" said merlin

With a flash they were all gone and appeared right in the center of the black dragon dojo. Everyone was shocked and then Ty came running out of his office noticing the quietness.

"Whoa, what's going on" said Ty

"Attack!" ordered agent Funderberk

Everyone got into fighting positions and began to fight with the black dragon students, Ty ran into his office

"THERE ATTACKING!" yelled Ty

Everyone got up and ran outside the office to help, the battle was fierce and went on for a long time, Jerry and Milton protected Merlin while he was casting a spell that countered the effects of Kim's mind control, Rudy and Phil Looked for Jack and found him locked in the basement of the dojo and went looking for the keys, everyone else fought off the enemies. Merlin had finished casting the spell and Kim regained control of her body, she stopped and then looked at Frank, she was about to go after him but Jack was there before she could move and knocked out Frank with a single blow, Jack was going to continue in his anger but Rudy and Phil stopped him and directed him back to the fight. The fight was over and all of the enemies subdued, agent Funderberk called for reinforcements and had all of the adults sent to federal Prison and the teens sent to Juvie for a Month. They all lived happy ever after THE END

**That is I'm done with this story and I'm not coming back to it I no longer like this story and I'm ending it, sorry if it's not the ending you all wanted, this was really just for fun and my first fan fiction but thanks for all of your reviews I will be making more Fan fictions so hope to see you all then good day to you all **

**THIS STORY IS BEING CONTINUED BY "TEDOG" WITH MY PERMISSION **


End file.
